Finally
by Amplify. Your. Imagination
Summary: Harry walks in on something that breaks his heart. He runs. Ten years later, see what happens when they finally meet again. Will he have a choice in staying away for much longer? slash, threesome, OOC.


**Hi guys! So, I don't know if this will make a difference in where my story appears when you filter what you are trying to read, but I'm editing my stuff. Actually, I did it a long time ago and am just getting around the replacing the chapters here... Oops, my bad. X) Anywho, same story, just edited. Thanks for reading! :D**

**I own nothing but the plot. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and publishing. :)**

* * *

Severus sat in the conference room of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sneering unpleasantly at the professors that risked a glance at him. He didn't want to be here; he wanted to be with his lover, doing something much more pleasurable than sitting around waiting for the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Who shows up to a new job almost a half hour late, Severus thought snidely.

The old Defense professor had had to leave unexpectedly three weeks into the new school year. No one was told why, because Minerva said it was confidential and wouldn't be discussed again, so they had all been forced to drop it. It was amazing she had gotten someone on such short notice.

It was ten minutes later when the door opened and the Headmistress herself walked in, a man with a walking stick limping in slowly behind her. Severus sneered again, though it was short-lived. He looked up, noting the piercing green eyes he loved so much seemed much more tired now than they had been almost ten years ago.

He let his eyes wander the man's body, greedily drinking him in; dark, almost black, shoulder length hair; broad, if slightly hunched, shoulders with a thin waist, still appearing to be muscular under the black robes he was wearing. Severus eyed the walking stick the man was leaning on, wondering what had happened to create a need for it.

The man was none other than Harry Potter; the same man he and his lover had been searching for since the day he had left close to ten years ago.

"Good evening all. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." Harry's voice sounded just as he remembered, deep and clear. Severus wanted to sigh at the sound, memories coming unbidden to the forefront of his mind of Harry moaning his name while he thrust into the tight heat of Harry's arse.

He shook his head imperceptibly. He couldn't think about that right now. He half listened to what was going on around him, half watching as Harry sat down as if he just couldn't stand up anymore. There were questions asked about where he had been these last few years, no one having known where the young Boy-Who-Lived had gone. He had simply said that he had traveled, learning other cultures and such. He had easily dodged giving in-depth answers about why he had left, stating that he had just wanted to get away for a while. Severus couldn't blame him for not wanting to divulge that information; who really wanted to tell people they had left because they had caught their lover in bed with another?

HPHPHPHPHP

It was three years after the war had ended and Severus and Harry were celebrating their anniversary. They had spent those last years in almost constant bliss, fighting only every once in a while; they both felt they had gotten their fill of quarreling with one another throughout the time they had known each other.

It wasn't until three months later that their little world was shaken up.

Lucius Malfoy had been in Azkaban since the end of the war, having committed all of his crimes willingly. He was only spared the Dementor's Kiss or life in Azkaban because Harry had testified on his behalf for his sudden change of sides just before the final battle against Voldemort.

Lucius had come to see Severus just after he got out, not knowing about his and Harry's relationship until he had shown up unannounced, catching them fucking on the dining room table. He had been a bit shocked but had recovered quickly saying that he had expected it for a while; that there had always been tension between the two, they just had to discover a new outlet for it.

Tea had been made, and they had sat down in the library to discuss just what Lucius had been there for. Lucius explained that all of his assets had been given to Draco when he had been put in prison, and Draco couldn't be located. He apparently hadn't used enough magic to trace and he had disappeared after the war. So Harry, being the kind-hearted person he was, offered Lucius their spare bedroom; with Severus's consent of course.

People had been shocked, everyone knowing just how much animosity had been between the two. When asked about why he had made the decision to allow Lucius into his home, he had stated that everyone deserved a second chance, and they had both come to the agreement to put the past behind them and start anew.

For the next few months, the two spent quite a bit of time getting to know one another, Severus sitting in on their conversations on numerous occasions. They had a lot in common, and without a madman pressuring them, they were incredibly comfortable with each other. Severus and Lucius would stay up late at night and talk about what had been going on the last few years, becoming as close as they had once been.

It was on one of these nights that everyone's life changed drastically.

Harry had been over at the Weasley's for their weekly family dinners. Severus and Lucius were sitting in the library, sipping on their whiskey, talking about what Lucius intended to do about his money situation.

"I'm not sure what to do, Severus. I have no way of finding Draco. I will have to find something I am good enough at to do for a living."

Severus hadn't said anything, just nodded his head and took another sip of his drink, loving the burn that traveled down his throat as he swallowed.

"I am in love with Harry, Severus... and you as well."

After the silence they had settled into for a few minutes, Lucius's unexpected statement had left Severus completely off guard. So much so that he almost lost hold of his glass.

He looked up into his friend's eyes, seeing the truth there. He slowly sat his glass down on the table, folded his hands in his lap and said, "Is that so?"

Lucius sighed softly, setting his own drink down, before reaching out and grasping Severus's hand gently in his own, "I know that may make you uneasy Severus, believe me when I say that when I discovered it, I, myself was shocked; but I think that, if you agreed to it of course... we could all be in a relationship together."

Lucius had seemed a bit hesitant to add the last part, almost as if he was scared that he would be rejected.

Severus breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth slowly, not sure how to answer.

"I think... that would be nice, Lucius." He said as he softly squeezed his friend's hand, realizing how ineloquent he sounded and not really caring.

Lucius looked up into Severus's eyes, looking to see if his friend was being honest. Once he had found what he was looking for, he broached his next suggestion, "I think we should discover each other before we bring Harry into this. That way, not only will you two be comfortable with each other, you will be comfortable with me as well."

Severus, to this day, wasn't sure what made him agree to that stupid idea. He knew Harry like the back of his hand, knew that he would have liked to know about something like this going on before it did. Maybe it was the alcohol, having had about three glasses that evening; maybe it had been Lucius being so close to him, smelling of whiskey, strawberry shampoo, and the faint scent of his cologne; but whatever it was, the next thing he knew, his lips were settled on Lucius', kissing him as if his life depended on it.

He pulled Lucius under him onto the floor, never breaking the kiss. Hands snatched open shirts, buttons flying everywhere; pants were undone and pushed down impatiently; fingers stretched Lucius's entrance; hard flesh thrusting into tight heat. It was wild and primal, not even close to 'discovering each other'.

Severus had been so close to coming that he didn't hear the door open, didn't know Harry was standing there looking heart broken and shattered until after Severus spent himself inside Lucius and he had come splattered across his chest. He looked up when he heard a soft sob coming from the doorway.

He stared for a moment, horrified at Harry's expression, before trying to get up and catch him as he ran out of the house they shared together when school was out.

He had pulled on his pants, buttoning them on his way out, when he heard the pop of Harry disapparating. He cursed loudly, running out to check anyways, not finding Harry. He sat down on a chair in the dining room, putting his head into his hands, letting the tears slide down his cheeks.

He felt a warm hand settle on his shoulder, but he didn't look up. He heard Lucius whisper that they would find him, that everything would turn out alright, but he was too caught up in his grief for fucking his relationship up with Harry to really comprehend what was being said. He loved Harry so much, and he had promised himself that he would never do anything to jeopardize what they shared; but he had gone and done just that, and in the worst possible way!

After that night, he and Lucius searched for Harry, talking to the Weasley's and Granger. Talking to Remus, asking if he knew where Harry had gone, if he had seen the younger man. He accepted the punch to the face without so much as a grunt, knowing he deserved it. Remus said that Harry had been there and told him what happened, but when he left, he said nothing about where he was going. Remus had then kicked them out of his house, muttering that Severus was lucky he got away with just a black eye.

They looked all over, going to different places that they thought Harry might be; everywhere they searched though, they came up empty handed.

He and Lucius continued their relationship, though it had always felt like there was something missing; well, someone. Ten years later, Severus still sometimes woke up in the middle of the night, reaching for Harry's small, lithe body, but coming up with either the empty side of the bed, or Lucius.

HPHPHPHPHP

After the meeting had ended, Severus made his way back to his rooms, back to his lover. He had to tell him the news.

Lucius was sitting on the couch when Severus walked in the door, smiling at the sight of him, though the smile fell away to a worried look when Lucius saw the frown of distress on his lover's face that only he would notice.

"What's the matter, love? What happened?"

Severus didn't answer, instead first pouring himself a glass of his best whiskey, sitting down heavily on the couch before pulling Lucius down next to him.

"Harry is the new DADA professor."

Lucius stopped breathing for a moment, a smile slowly forming across his face. "Harry is here?" He had to be sure before he got his hopes up too high.

Severus met his eyes, sharing that same thought with him. He nodded his head, letting a smile pull at the corner of his own lips. "Yes, love. Harry is here."

Lucius laughed softly, happily, for the first time in what felt like forever. It wasn't like Severus didn't make him happy; it was the fact that he had wanted that boy for more than 10 years. He stopped after a moment, kissing Severus passionately. He pulled back with a suddenly serious expression on his face. "What do we do now, Sev? How do we get him to listen to us long enough to explain? Merlin knows he is probably still incredibly upset." Lucius's face clearly showed his worry of losing Harry again, after just being presented with the opportunity to get him back in their arms.

Severus was thinking along the same lines. How could they get Harry to listen to them? Harry hasn't even spared Severus a glance in the meeting. What if Harry didn't love him anymore? Had he ever loved Lucius? He loved Harry more than life itself, but he didn't think he could let Lucius go if Harry asked. He loved Lucius just as much as he did Harry, what with everything they had been through together.

No. He shook himself from that train of thought; they would deal with that if the problem presented itself. Right now, they had to think of how they would get Harry to be with them again.

He pulled Lucius into his arms, holding his lover close. He knew that whatever happened, he would come out of it with both of his loves. He had spent too many years being unhappy not to fight as hard as he could to finally be happy. He would try his hardest to get Harry back; and he would make sure Lucius was still with him when it was all over. Now he just had to find a way to get Harry alone with him and his lover.

HPHPHPHPHP

A week later, Severus had still not figured out a way to extract his plan. He was on one of his nightly patrols of the halls, his dark silhouette stalking through the corridors, saving the Astronomy Tower as his last stop of the night. As he suspected, someone was there, smoking what looked like a cigarette.

"I would suggest you put that out and get back to your dorms before I give you a month's detention." His deep, hissing voice floated through the darkness of the night, though he was left unsatisfied when the usual flinch wasn't presented. Instead, the deep, clear voice that still woke him night after night with shivers of pleasure running down his spine answered him.

"I am no longer a student, Severus. Haven't been for about thirteen years. I no longer have a curfew." He said steadily before bringing his fag back to his lips, inhaling deeply, holding the smoke for a moment and releasing it in the shape of rings. Severus watched him do it, wondering when his little love had picked up smoking.

"You do know that is horrible for you, correct?" He couldn't think of anything else to say. He hadn't expected to find Harry up here. He walked slowly towards the unmoving figure standing by the window, leaning against it for support, his hair fluttering softly in the wind as it blew through the window. Severus noticed Harry's cane leaning against the wall next to him.

Harry said nothing, just letting his eyes dart toward the man moving closer to where he was standing, smirking slightly as he shrugged and took another pull from his cigarette.

"How have you been?" Severus asked, leaning against the wall next to the window Harry stood looking out of. Harry looked over at him again, this time letting his eyes linger awhile longer.

"Alright, though I think that I could have been better." He said nonchalantly. Severus could tell he didn't want to have this conversation, but didn't want to be rude.

"Why do you say that?" Severus knew he was being a bastard, knew from the way Harry had answered him that he didn't want to talk about it, but could Harry expect anything else from him?

Harry finally turned to look at him, letting his eyes wander up and down his body slowly with a look of cool indifference, taking in the sight he hadn't beheld in a while. He ignored Severus's question, instead asking one of his own, "How's Lucius? I hear you two live together now." There was no bitterness in his voice, only what Severus hoped was a slight hint of longing; though he could be wrong. He watched Harry turn away and take another long pull from his fag before answering cautiously.

"Lucius and I live together, yes. We are lovers." That might not have been the best way to put it, because he saw Harry flinch almost imperceptibly before nodding, breathing the smoke out of his mouth. But why would he lie? This was the only way he could start his plan.

He would be the first to admit that Harry had grown from the innocent young man he had known ten years prior, but maybe part of Harry still loved him. Severus sure hoped he did anyway.

"Have you been with anyone lately?" Oddly enough, Harry snorted sardonically, muttering something that sounded like, "Why the hell would I do that?" Though he settled for shaking his head no. He snuffed out his cigarette on the wall next to him, flicking the butt out the window.

"I think I'll head to bed now. It was good to see you, Severus." He grabbed his cane, using it to steady him as he made his way out of the tower.

"You as well, Harry. You as well." Severus said after Harry had left the tower. He slowly started to make his way down the stairs. He needed to tell Lucius about what had happened.

HPHPHPHPHP

Over the next few weeks, Severus and Lucius didn't see much of Harry. If not for eating in the Great Hall, they wouldn't have seen him at all. Severus would go up to Astronomy Tower, see if Harry was smoking, all to no avail; the brat must have found some other place to kill his lungs.

When Severus had come back that first school year after the fiasco with Harry, he had brought Lucius with him, suggesting to Minerva that he teach the younger years potions while he took the older years. He had said that he was getting older and needed a bit of help, but he had really just used the extra time to ask around about Harry.

Now, Severus was especially happy that he had those extra classes off, because one day, a few weeks after the incident in the tower, he saw Harry in the library's restricted section. He snuck up behind him, trying to see if maybe he could discover what Harry was doing. He saw a couple of books Harry had already grabbed. One of the books was called _Soul Mates: What to Do If You Find Yours and How Do You Know._ Severus furrowed his brow; soul mate? Another of the books was titled _Soul Mate Encyclopedia._ It was a stupid title for a book, but he guessed it might fit what Harry could be looking for... depending on what exactly that was.

He left the library before Harry could catch him. Did Harry have a soul mate? He had never really believed in soul mates, not after what had happened with Lucius. But if it was true, then did that mean that he didn't have a chance at winning Harry back?

HPHPHPHPHP

Three days later, Lucius sat in the infirmary, Severus sitting next to him seething because one of Lucius's second years had blown up a cauldron. He wasn't upset about the supply itself, he was upset because Lucius was hurt. It was only a few burns, but, really. The damn brat _should_ have been paying attention to what he was doing.

Lucius was rubbing a salve over the burns on his chest and arms when an alarm suddenly went off. He heard Poppy gasp and say something like, "Oh no," but he couldn't be sure. A pop resounded around the room, a thud of someone's body landing on a bed close to his and she bustled over to whoever it was.

Severus walked over to the bed where the noises were coming from, only to come to a dead halt from the shock of whom he saw lying on the bed having a seizure.

Harry's body convulsed on the bed, limbs spasming, back arching; his eyes started to roll into the back of his head. It looked as if he was being held under the Cruciatus curse without the screaming.

The mediwitch was scrambling around, shoving the lighter she had found in Harry's pocket between his teeth to keep him from grinding them together or biting his tongue off, it having been the only thing hard enough close to her that would work.

Poppy then went on a hunt for the potions needed to stop the muscle spasms and put the poor child to sleep. She loved that boy like her own, and even though this had happened before, she wanted to stop his misery as quickly as possible. Although, the more she thought about it, none of them had been as bad as this one seemed to be...

She removed the lighter and replaced it with her fingers, wincing slightly as she slowly poured the potions down Harry's throat, making sure they were swallowed. When these had first started, no one could tell what had caused them. When, 5 years later, they still hadn't figured it out, Harry started to do more extensive research and had only recently come to the conclusion that it might be because he wasn't with his soul mates, making them finally understand.

He had explained to her and Minerva what had happened all those years ago, telling them what he had walked in on and what he had felt when he had seen it. He had said that for the last few years, his health had gone down the drain, and when the seizures started, he realized he might need help. He told them both that he wasn't sure he cared all that much about their infidelity anymore as long as he could be with them again, and that had been last year after he woke from a particularly bad incident.

It was for this reason that the alarms had been installed. If Harry were to go into one of his seizures, one of his students was to press a button under the ledge of their professor's desk, alerting Minerva that she would need to cover that class, and Harry would apparate into the infirmary due to a spell around the alarm, linking the sound to his magic.

Poppy thought that maybe they were getting worse because he was so close to his soul mates but not bonded to them; or maybe because he was almost at his last few days left on this earth.

Poppy shook her head violently, pushing that possibility as far away as possible. No, Harry wouldn't die. Even if she had to bond them together unwillingly, Harry would come through this. He had lived through too much to die now.

Behind Poppy, Severus was still watching her deal with Harry and Lucius had come up behind Severus, wrapping the man up in his arms. It hurt seeing Harry this way. He knew something was happening, though not what. But he vowed in that moment, that whatever it was, he would help in any way he could.

Once Harry seemed stable, Poppy turned to look at the two who she had known were watching the happenings with shocked eyes and opened her mouth to explain.

"Harry has been having these for about 5 years now. He said that when he left after your little... mishap... his health started to deteriorate." Severus winced at this. "We couldn't tell why, but he had apparently looked it up and found that it was most likely because he wasn't with his soul mates. His soul is dying in his body because of it, making him physically weaken easily with the nerves in his brain telling his body that he is in pain when he's not." As she explained a few finer details, Severus's eyes widened a bit, realizing why Harry had been looking at those books. But Poppy had said 'mates'...

"What do you mean by mates?" Severus intoned.

"I mean two people belong with Harry as his soul bonded." She said slowly, as if she were telling this to a small child.

Severus scowled at her, "Well, do you know who these people are?"

At his question, the woman's face closed off and she said, "That is not my business to tell. If you want to know, you will have to ask Harry when he wakes up." She turned then and walked to her office.

Severus started slightly when Lucius spoke into his ear, "Do you think we have no chance?" His voice was almost meek, and Severus could hear the pain and fear there.

He turned in his love's arms, pulling Lucius to his chest, "I think we have a better chance now than we did before." And left it at that.

HPHPHPHPHP

The next morning, Severus and Lucius were up in the hospital wing waiting for Harry to wake up. When they got there though, Harry was already awake, the window above him was open, and a cigarette was perched between his lips.

Severus scowled lightly at the cigarette but said nothing. Harry watched silently as he and Lucius sat in chairs place next to his bed, inhaling from his fag and blowing the smoke towards the window.

"Hello." Harry said after a few minutes of silence. That one word seemed to break everyone out of their moods.

"Why are you smoking after you just had a seizure not 24 hours ago? Do you have a death wish, Harry?" Lucius said softly, though there was an undertone of disapproval there.

Harry smirked slightly, "That is probably the same thing Mrs. Weasley would say if she were here."

Lucius looked affronted at being compared to a Weasley, "I am nothing like that woman."

Harry nodded mock sympathetically at Lucius, smirk, though bigger, still firmly in place, "Of course you're not, love. Nothing like her at all." There was teasing lilt to his voice that kept Lucius from getting angry.

Severus shook his head at the useless banter, "Harry, what is going on?"

Harry's smirk dropped as he sighed softly; bring his cigarette back to his lips and inhaling deeply. He held the smoke longer, blowing it out slowly. When his reply finally came, it wasn't anything either of them had expected. In a voice that spoke of his defeat on the matter, nothing above a whisper, slowly spoken, he said, "I'm dying, Severus. It's kind of ironic really. I've lived through Dark Lords trying to kill me and my family dying around me on a battle field. I've seen shit that no one ever should, and people have had the chance to kill me quickly on so many different occasions that I have lost count."

Harry stopped and brought his cigarette back up to his lips, exhaling the smoke before continuing in a disgusted tone. "But apparently, Fate hates me. She can't give me a break, oh no, I have to die slowly and painful as she laughs her arse off at my bad luck. And I'll be damned if there is anything I can do to stop it." Once he finished, he put his cigarette back to his lips, inhaling again, and letting the smoke gently blow out from his nose as he exhaled.

Severus sat, shocked at Harry's words, turning them over and over in his head until finally, he realized the weight of them.

He got up, moving to sit next to Harry's legs on the bed. He gently took the cigarette from Harry's fingers, snuffing it into the ashtray on the table next to his bed.

He looked deep into Harry's emerald eyes, seeing the true acceptance of death in them and knew he had to change that. He leaned forward, not taking his eyes off of Harry's, watching as they fell closed when their lips brushed softly. Gods, Harry's lips were as soft as silk as they melded together with his.

He felt the bed dip on the other side, announcing Lucius's presence. He let his tongue lick the seam Harry's lips, asking for entrance to that delectable mouth he had missed so much. Harry moaned gently, though whether from Lucius now kissing up his neck or Severus's tongue exploring his mouth, no one knew.

Lucius licked gently at the soft skin in the hollow at the base of Harry's throat. The younger man's moans were delicious to hear, knowing he and Severus had caused it. He had wanted to do this for ten fucking years and finally he got the chance to. It was a good feeling.

Severus moaned into Harry's mouth as the smaller man's own tongue came out to play. He let Harry slip it into this mouth, feeling it run over everything it could reach. He felt Harry's hand come up and tangle in his hair, pulling gently. He had to stop himself from smiling. Harry remembered what he liked.

Lucius was nibbling on the sensitive skin behind Harry's ear when he felt the hand push gently into his hair before tugging, urging his head backwards. He didn't want to stop what he was doing, but he did nonetheless. Although, he would be making damn sure he could continue later on.

He pulled back, resting his forehead gently against Harry's collar bone. "Why did you make me stop?" Lucius asked in a breathless whisper.

He felt Harry chuckle softly, "Because, as much as I want to continue this, I highly doubt Madam Pomfery would be very pleased to come out of her office and find me sandwiched between you two."

Lucius moaned against Harry skin, shifting his head up to suckle softly on his collar bone. The thought of Harry writhing between the two of them was enough to bring him almost to the edge.

Severus sighed, knowing Harry was right. Seeing that it was Saturday though, there were no classes to teach...

"Come to our rooms. We can talk there." Severus suggested quietly, not wanting to push Harry into coming into the rooms they had spent the last ten years in without him if he wasn't ready to.

Harry cocked an amused brow, "Talk? We weren't talking a moment ago..." He let the sentence trail off, laughing softly as Severus scowled playfully at him.

"Yes, you insufferable brat, talk." Severus had to fight to keep the smile from curling his lips upward.

Lucius snorted, "Don't count on that being all, though. I have every intention of finishing what I started later."

Harry laughed again, nodding his head. He pulled Lucius off of his shoulder, cupping the older man's chin in his hand, and pressing their mouths together.

Severus moaned at the sight he had wanted to see for so long. They were going to claim their Harry later. Of that, he would make sure.

HPHPHPHPHP

After an extensive checkup from Madam Pomfery, Harry was allowed to leave the Hospital wing, with a warning that if he failed to show up in the next few days and inform her of the goings-on, she would find him and make him tell her all the gritty details that she knew he wouldn't want to share.

Now, here they sat in Severus's common room, nursing a glass of whiskey, none of them could figure out how to start the conversation they all knew they so desperately needed to have.

After a few more moments, Harry decided to say something. In a quiet voice, he began, "You know, that night that I came home to what I did, I had been thinking a lot about my feelings for the two of you. I had loved you, Severus with everything in me; and then, Lucius came along, and we had so much in common. I was shocked to find my feelings morphing into something I had only felt for you for so long. I was terrified. What the hell was I thinking? I couldn't love two people fully and whole-heartedly; it just wasn't possible. But that night, the twins had brought Remus with them to dinner. Mrs. Weasley hadn't minded; she always had too much food made just in case. After dinner, the twins said they had something to tell us all. They told us that they were in a relationship with Remus.

"I was stunned. I could tell by the look on Remus's face that he loved them both with everything he had. I didn't understand how he could. How could anyone love more than one person that way? I pulled Remus aside later, asking him just that. He had stared at me for a long while, a speculative look in his eyes. It made me uncomfortable; it was like the man could see the confliction going on inside my head, my heart.

"Finally, when I thought all he was going to do was stare at me, he said, 'Love, Harry, is something we give to people we find interesting, people we have things in common with to connect us to the other person. I know it may be hard to believe this, but love can be given to more than one person at a time. It is confusing, overwhelming and terrifying; Will you love one more than the other?; Will they love each other more than they love you?; but once you let go of all that worry and fear, and look at the bigger picture, you'll realize exactly why you fell in love with those people. You have a big heart, pup. You need more than one person to fill it. And plus, you'll have two people to come home to at night, two people to cherish you, and keep you safe. And two people to return that love.' And then he got up and left the room.

"I don't know how long I sat there after he left. I kept repeating his words over and over in my head, letting the pieces fit together on their own. Once they did, I did what Remus told me; I let go of all the questions and just focused on why I might possibly love more than just you, Sev. I had always wanted people to love me, to be there when I needed them; a shoulder to cry on, an ear to listen to me whine. I had never had that growing up, and it was something I dreamed about having when I was old enough to finally realize the depth of those feelings. I realized that I could find that with the two of you; at least I had hoped I could."

Harry stopped and took a deep breath, preparing himself for the next part of the conversation. He spoke no louder than a whisper. "I came home, intent on telling you both what I had been feeling... only to walk in you two fucking on the library floor. I had been surprised at first; I hadn't realized you two wanted each other in that way. As I watched, my emotions went haywire, all the fears and doubts coming back to the forefront of my mind. For when I looked at the two of you on the floor; the fire burning brightly, making the sweat on your bodies glisten like the lake of Hogwarts in the early morning rays, the sounds of your soft moans of each other's names, the image burned itself into my mind.

"You two looked so perfect together, hard pale bodies moving as one; light and dark, both beautiful in their own way. It wasn't fucking, you two were making love. I watched the entire time, the two of you were in your own world; oblivious to me standing in the doorway; knowing I could never be perfect enough for the two of you. Perfect enough to fit into a relationship that didn't need an extra part. I didn't think I could ever fit in well with the both of you, so I ran."

Harry's eyes glistened with tears, one making its way slowly down his cheek. "When you had looked up, after you had finished; the look in your eyes… it was a look the spoke of guilt and terror, but I didn't understand why, and I didn't stay to find out. I couldn't take the voice in my head telling me that I wasn't good enough for you, that I was nothing but a scrawny little boy, a freak. Now that I think about it, the voice sounded a lot like my uncle's.

"I fled, hearing you come after me but not wanting to hear you tell me it was really over, that you had finally found perfection and didn't want a terrible substitute anymore. I ended up at Remus's telling him what had happened; well, more like trying to tell him. I was crying a bit too hard to accomplish complete sentences. He finally got me calmed down enough to tell him what happened, and telling him made it all real, made it less like a dream.

"I hated the thought that I wasn't good enough for the two people that I loved more than anything else; but I could live with that as long as the two of you were happy. Remus tried to get me to go back and let you explain what had happened, but my mind had already been made up, and you know how stubborn I am. I left, not knowing where I was going, just telling Remus that I would owl him when I found a steady place. I ended up in one of the Black properties, somewhere in Ireland; I'm still not sure of the exact place.

"After that, the only people I really kept in contact with were Minerva and Remus, and Poppy when I started to have the seizures. Sometimes they would give me updates on the world at large, keeping me posted about new laws and such. You two were mentioned every so often, but I didn't really want to listen to how happy the two of you were together; I was still a bit bitter about the whole thing." Harry smiled sardonically, his eyes clouded over; lost in his own memories.

"So, when Minerva offered me the job as the DADA professor, I couldn't turn it down. I knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that if I was going to die anytime soon, that I wanted to do it here, in my home; close to the two people that meant... that still mean the world to me. Because, really, I can't honestly say I care much about what happened all that time ago. As long as I can be with you two, nothing else matters."

When Harry was done with his story, it was quiet. The kind of quiet that you hated because it was heavy and made it hard to breathe, waiting for the reactions of the other occupants of the room. Severus couldn't believe all these years that Harry had been thinking that they hadn't wanted him, that he wasn't good enough for them. One glance at Lucius told him that the other man was thinking much the same thing. He was amazed that Harry was so willing and ready to forgive them for what they had done; be it because of the need to bond with his soul mates, or simply because Harry had really grown up that much, neither of them could tell. If this really did end up working out, they had a lot to make up for.

Severus worked up the courage to ask the question he had been pondering the last few days, "Harry... I saw you in the library with books about soul mates. Why?"

Harry looked up at him, surprised Severus had seen him. He shook his head slightly before shrugging, "It had just been a theory, one we hadn't tested out as a way of figuring out what was wrong with me. Find your true soul mate is rare, and having two is even more unheard of. We hadn't thought that would be the solution. But being back here, near the two of you again, feeling so much better than I had in the last ten years; it made me curious enough to look for those books. All of my symptoms point to it; I guess nothing is every easy when your name is Harry Potter." Harry smirked bitterly at his last statement. He really did hate being Harry-bloody-Potter.

Lucius and Severus shared a glance, both thinking the same thing. Lucius would start. He stood from his chair, after setting down his tumbler of whiskey, kneeling down in front of Harry, taking the younger man's hands into his own

"Harry, that night... we had been discussing my feelings for the both of you. I had told Severus that I was in love with you and him, and that I wanted to pursue a polygamous relationship. When he agreed, I suggested not telling you just yet; getting to know each other, physically, first before bringing you in. So that at least one of you would have common ground with the other two."

Severus got down on his knees in front of Harry, resting next to Lucius and began talking. "Harry, I know you. I know that I really shouldn't have agreed to it, that you should have been informed first. I would blame it on the alcohol, but I am still not sure what the actual reason was. I had never meant for you to get hurt, love. I don't really even know how to tell you all that happened that night, only that you mean the world to me... Lucius as well. If you would give us the chance to show you how much we love you, I promise you won't regret it."

Severus watched as Harry's eyes flickered between his eyes and Lucius's. He was looking to see if they really meant it; that they would really give this a chance. Severus knew that he had done more to Harry than Lucius had, breaking his little love's trust, his faith in Severus. He knew he didn't deserve Harry's forgiveness, but he also knew that it wasn't up to him just what Harry did. It was up to Harry now to forgive them and move on.

He leaned forward, taking his hands gently out of Lucius' hold, cupping Severus' face and gently touching his forehead to Severus'. Harry could tell what Severus was thinking, and knew he needed to be reassured that he was forgiven before Lucius did.

The older man let his eyes fall closed at the puffs of breaths brushed his cheek like a soft ocean breeze blew a palm tree's branches. That was how Severus felt; like he was swaying back and forth, floating on cloud nine, as the muggles would say.

Lips brushed his own, his responding immediately. He let Harry control the movements, let his tongue in when asked for entrance. He was in heaven at the still familiar feel of those lips.

All too soon, Harry pulled away and Severus opened his eyes, sighing at the loss. His eyes trailed on Harry as the younger man leaned over to Lucius, claiming his lips in the same gentle manner as his own had just been. He watched their tongues intermingle, loving the sight of Harry kissing Lucius, something that had gotten him off enough times to have lost count. The kiss ended soon and Harry pulled back entirely, staring at the both of them, smiling lovingly.

"Take me to bed. Make love to me." Harry whispered.

HPHPHPHPHP

Lying between him and Lucius was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Harry was so much thinner than he had been all those years ago, his skin paler than his old tan, but he had a bit more muscle to make up for the lost body fat and the pale did look good on him.

They had just gotten Harry's pants unbuttoned, pulling them down together. They stared at his naked body, salivating at the thought of tasting the hard rod of flesh between the younger man's legs. Both mouths went down together, Severus laving at Harry's sac and Lucius taking his cock into his mouth. He licked softly at the tip, lapping at it teasingly, before plunging down until his nose nestled into wisps of dark pubic hair, sucking hard. Listening to Harry's moans at the double assault on his genitals was like music to his ears.

Severus inhaled deeply the scent of Harry's musk as he mouthed the Gryffindor's balls. They were now thickly coated in saliva, and he pulled back to watch as it made a trail down the crease between plump cheeks.

Harry moaned as the feel of two mouths on his cock and balls. Gods, this felt so damn good. He had missed this more then he would ever admit out loud.

Lips trailed up Harry's body to his nipples, causing him to moan that much louder. As one hand pinched and pulled at a nipple, the other was sucked into a warm, wet cavern where a tongue teased the tip playfully before teeth bit down gently. Harry gasped loudly, not expecting that.

Mouths melded together, hands stroked hot flesh. His legs were lifted up and spread apart and a wet organ was thrust against his sphincter. He tore his mouth away from what he could tell now was Lucius' and moaned loudly. Severus knew this had always got him going the most, his skin becoming so sensitive when his cock grew hard and his flesh grew hot. Severus had once spent almost an hour just doing this, telling him if he wanted to come he had to come from that alone; it had been one of the best orgasms Harry had ever had.

"Severus... Please, Merlin don't stop." His pleading moans didn't go unanswered. Severus's tongue delved deeper into the recesses of his body, twisting and turning inside him. He felt a finger touch his lips and, knowing what whoever it was wanted, took the finger into his mouth, wetting it thoroughly; a second and third were added and they were thrusting into his mouth and he was moaning at the feeling, really wanting it to be one of their cocks. The fingers were removed not too long after and he soon felt their presence at his hole and Severus's tongue was, sadly, being removed as well.

He opened his eyes to find Severus leaning down to kiss his lips, bruising in their intensity. Lucius probed first one finger, then two into Harry's hole, watching as it swallowed them up greedily, sucking them into its soft depths. His fingers stroked over the inner tissue, searching and finding Harry's prostate, smiling at the moan tearing from the younger man's throat and being swallowed by Severus's mouth covering his.

He let his third finger slid into Harry soon after, stretching and twisting and spreading the man's body open; preparing it for something much bigger. Severus and Lucius had long since decided that Lucius would take him first if ever given the chance. Severus planned to take Harry's pretty mouth beforehand.

Severus was in heaven, feeling Harry's tongue submit to his own, scrapping his teeth over the wet muscle. He pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth, a clear sign that he wanted it to be sucked on.

And suck Harry did. He sucked on it like a man starved; moaning, knowing Severus liked the vibrations. He felt the fingers leave his body and the tip of Lucius's cock pressing to his slightly stretched opening. It was wet, either from pre-come or other lubricant, Harry couldn't care less, he just wanted that cock buried balls deep inside of him as soon as possible.

He pulled away from Severus's mouth and growled lustfully, "If you don't fuck me right now, Lucius, you won't have a cock to fuck with anymore." His command was responded to with a strong thrust forward, his flesh parting for the thick rod pressing demandingly into him. He moaned loudly, wantonly. This was exactly what he wanted.

He felt the tip of Severus's cock brush across his cheek, leaving a streak of pre-come, feeling it drag across his closed lips. Severus had always loved to tease him with the prospect of sucking his cock, talking dirty to him while he did it. He had missed this domineering sex so fucking much.

"Open your pretty eyes, Harry. I want to see them beg to suck on my dick." Oh Merlin there it went. He might just come untouched from Severus's voice and the hard thrusts of Lucius's cock right into his prostate. He moaned at a particularly brutal thrust inside his hole, as well as Severus's words, complying with the command in his lover's voice.

He stared pleadingly up at Severus as said man smirked at the need in his eyes. Severus had always known Harry liked it when he talked to him, teasing him with his hot heavy flesh. Hell, he loved it too, simply because everywhere else there was no dominant, no submissive; they were equals outside of the bed. Inside, Harry acted like the wanton, dirty boy that he liked to be.

Severus chuckled softly, remembering old times as he slapped his cock softly against Harry's open mouth. He could hear Lucius's moan at the tight heat of Harry's body and wondered how Harry seemed to be remaining unaffected. With a closer look into Harry's eyes, however, he could tell the younger man was anything but. He was trying to keep his pleasure at bay, wanting this to last as long as possible. He briefly wondered if maybe they should have gotten Harry off first but quickly decided no, he quite liked how Harry had to hold off on his own.

He vaguely wondered if they should have made slow, sweet love to Harry after so many years apart, but he realized that really wasn't on the menu at the moment. They had all wanted this for so long that it didn't even matter how this happened, so long as it did.

"You want my cock in your mouth, don't you? You always did love sucking on it. Sometimes more than having it inside your arse." Severus slid his cock teasingly around Harry's lips like lip balm before pushing the head inside the younger man's mouth. He groaned at the wet heat engulfed the tip of his dick as Harry started to suck hard on the flesh, trying to draw it deeper inside his mouth. Fuck it felt so good.

"Fuck, he is so tight, Severus. He hasn't been fucked in all this time. It feels so damn good." Lucius groaned. He pounded his cock into Harry's body, knowing he was going to come soon but not wanting this to end. He listened as Severus told Harry what a good little cocksucker he was, and how much he loved his mouth, watched as Severus thrust in and out of Harry's mouth. Lucius knew from experience that Severus liked to talk like this, sometimes calling him names. He was almost positive that Harry knew he didn't mean it, just like he did. It was all a part of the intensity, the erotic pleasure of it all. And Severus's voice coupled with filthy words was the sexiest sound in the world and it really wasn't helping him on the not-coming-too-soon thing.

Lucius bent his body over Harry's, pressing his lips to Harry's cheek and kissing back to his ear. He nibbled the ear lobe gently, smirking as Harry moaned around Severus' cock. "You're such a dirty boy, Harry. Moaning like a whore as you're fucked in both holes. I can't wait until Severus and I both slid into your hole, love. We'll stretch you so wide that you won't be able to walk right for a week. You like that sound of that, huh? God, you're so damn sexy…" Lucius groaned the last part as he rolled his hips inside of Harry's body. He brought his body back up as he began to pound into Harry in an uneven rhythm.

Harry was in bliss, sucking his lover's cock into his throat and being fucked by a man he had never thought he would get the chance to have. Lucius talking to him, telling him his and Severus' plans for him, coupled with his prostate being repeatedly pounded and Severus fucking his mouth was all entirely too much of a sensory overload. He came hard, moaning as he spurted onto his chest, his cock never once being touched. His arsehole clenched as his muscles spasmed. He throat convulsed, swallowing around the hard unforgiving cock in it, trying to get as much of the come down as possible. He felt his insides flood, signaling Lucius's orgasm.

All three of the man on the bed collapsed around one another, none of them caring about the sweat and come they were covered in. The fell into an exhausted sleep, tangled around each other in one big mass of limbs.

HPHPHPHPHP

Severus opened his eyes blearily sometime later, feeling fingers gently carding through his hair, pulling the knots free. He looked up to find his head resting on Harry's chest and Lucius' resting in Harry's lap, his hair receiving the same treatment, with Harry leaning back against the headboard. He looked up at Harry's face, seeing his eyes closed with a peaceful smile on his face. His emerald green eyes opened and caught his own.

"Hi." The word was nothing more than a whisper in the darkness of the room. Severus breathed out gently, resting his head back against his lover's chest, basking in the serenity and just the feeling of _fucking finally_.

"Mmm. How exactly did we end up in this position?" Severus asked quietly, curiously.

"I moved you around a little. I wanted to sit up and watch my lovers sleep." Harry responded, chuckling softly at Severus sigh.

"Hush. I don't feel like waking up yet." Lucius' sleep-filled voice fluttered up from his position in Harry's lap. He quite enjoyed the fingers in his hair and had no intention of getting up until absolutely necessary. And no smart man denied a Malfoy what they wanted.

Harry chuckled again. Severus sighed contentedly against his chest. No, things weren't perfect or back to normal yet. Yes, Harry might have only agreed to be in a relationship with the two of them because he didn't want to die. But, none of that mattered. They would work through what needed to be worked through in time. Right now, all three decided to just let that come later, and relax in the company of their lovers.

Lucius sighed as well, his breath blowing through the hair on Harry's leg. He might have made mistakes in the past, but if he got these two men, he would do all he could to make sure he kept them.

"I love you. The both of you." Harry whispered to his lovers. Yes, he had been hurt. But nothing would keep him from being with these two ever again. He would see to that personally.


End file.
